The present invention relates to a hologram light box and, more particularly, to a hologram light box in which a hologram is stored and displayed.
As well known, a hologram is a medium which enables the storage of three-dimensional visual information, usually multiple images, on a two-dimensional plane, such that a change in the light source will cause a change in the image seen by a viewer. The hologram can be, in mass production, reprinted on transparent plastic material or similar articles. Also known is that a change in the incident angle of the light source provides a great diversity of images and color changing to a viewer.
There is, however, limitation in displaying the three-dimensional image stored in the hologram as lacking associated devices. Therefore, holograms are usually displayed in a hand-held manner, which tends to damage the holograms.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a device for displaying and storing holograms.